Sorting of the Marauders
by LifeisShort.1
Summary: Title says it all. We all know how Harry was sorted, right? How about finding out the Marauders' sorting? Set in the Marauders' era obviously.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Jo Rowling.**

'Black, Sirius," A witch wearing a pointed hat called out.

An eleven year old boy with black hair and grey eyes moved but didn't come forward. A boy with messy hair and spectacles who stood beside Sirius mouthed, '_Go. We are friends forever.'_ Sirius nodded and went forward. He took his place on the stool and waited.

'_Well, a Black. I suppose you want Slytherin?' _The hat's voice said.

'_No. Anywhere but Slytherin' _Sirius thought back.

'_Why?'_

'_I hate my family – they are evil. And I don't want to be evil. But…..if I go to any other house, my parents will skin me alive.'_

'_Make up your mind, boy. Do you want to go against your family? Take my advice, follow your heart. It'll lead you exactly where you want to go.'_

'_Not Slytherin.' _Sirius thought after a moment.

'_Not Slytherin. You are brave to rebel against dark wizards. Yes, your family will be angry. But you decide to go against them. It requires bravery and courage. I shall put you in….'_ "Gryffindor!"

Sirius grinned and removed the hat. However, he was not greeted by a loud noise of cheer, claps and laughter. There was a stunned silence in the Great Hall. He looked at James. James frowned. And then he clapped and cheered.

"Way to go, Sirius! I knew you would make it!" James shouted. Everyone soon joined in and was cheering like mad for Sirius. Till the day, only one Black had gone in Gryffindor – Andromeda Black, who was Sirius's favourite. Sirius went to the Gryffindor table where Andromeda joined him and others thumped his back.

"NO! You are not going to sit with mudbloods and mudblood-lovers or half breeds. You are a Black. You will associate yourself with pureblood families only. Imagine what your mother will say!" Narcissa Black, a blonde haired witch with blue eyes was standing at the Slytherin looking livid with anger.

Again, silence fell in the Great Hall.

"Let me tell you one thing, Narcissa. I maybe a Black by name but I am not going to be like you evil people. I am not going to be a dark wizard. I am not going to turn into the evil, cold-blooded killer with the pureblood mania like father, mother or you. I am going to be different. And you have absolutely no right to tell me what to do and what not. I rule my life. You have no part in it. So shut up and let the sorting continue." Sirius said. He had also risen up and looked really angry.

Everyone was shocked. Sirius Black had insulted his own family in front of everyone. Narcissa turned redder, if that was even possible.

"You are a disappointment to the family. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion are not going to be happy and they will punish you for this. I am going to tell them today itself." Narcissa said and sat down.

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Professor Slughorn, a man with a huge belly sitting beside Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Slughorn looked at McGonagall and realized that McGonagall was telling him to talk to his student. He gave a small, "Oh..." and said, "Miss Black, I would like to meet you after the feast. Please come in my office."

"Now that everything has been sorted, let the sorting continue!" Sirius shouted.

_-MWPP-_

"Lupin, Remus"

A young boy with sandy hair came forward. He was terrified. He appeared calm but was very scared. Remus Lupin was scared because he was different. Yes, he was a wizard. But that was not the problem. Remus Lupin was also a werewolf. He was bitten by a werewolf when he was 5. After that, his parents, Lyall and Hope Lupin isolated themselves and Remus from everyone knowing that Remus would be shunned out in the society. Remus Lupin had the worst childhood.

It was Albus Dumbledore who gave him the permission to come to Hogwarts. He said he had arranged everything and Remus could transform every full moon without harming others. Remus was overjoyed. However, he was terrified that if anyone ever learned of his lycanthropy he would be shunned and then expelled from the school.

Remus looked at Dumbledore, who smiled at him and nodded. Remus sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

'_A werewolf, aren't you?' _The hat's voice said.

'_Please don't tell anyone." _Remus thought.

'_I won't. It's not my job to tell. I have to sort you.'_

'_So sort me.'_

'_I am. Where do you want to go?'_

'_Anywhere. Ok, not Slytherin.'_

'_Do you like food?'_

'_How is that related to sorting?'_

'_Just answer the question. Do you like food?'_

'_Yes. I mean, it's a necessity. You have to eat or you die. I'm not an all-time food-craving person though. Just, a chocolate-craving one. How is this related to sorting?'_

'_You are not going in Hufflepuff. Ok, so maybe you are loyal and hard-working. But not to the right extent. And you don't crave for food. You know, the kitchens are near the Hufflepuff common room (Don't tell anyone). You can be a Ravenclaw.'_

'_Yeah, I read loads of books.'_

'_But I have this feeling in my gut that you won't do well in Ravenclaw.'_

'_You have a gut?'_

'_It's a figure of speech.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Ok. So, not Ravenclaw.'_

'_Why not?'_

"_I already told you. You won't do well there.'_

'_Who told you?'_

'_I just…know.'_

''_What an amazing explanation.'_

'_Thank you!'_

'_That was sarcastic.'_

'_Oh. Well, that - my answer was sarcastic too.' _

'_Yeah, sure. I am getting bored.'_

'_It's you sorting and you are bored?'_

'_Yes, because you are taking too long.'_

'_I am not taking too long. I'm merely trying to put you in the house which will suit you.'_

'_Yeah, sure.'_

'_Stop saying that, kid. It annoys me.'_

'_What? Yeah, sure?'_

'_I told you to stop!'_

'_Yeah, sure.'_

'_Stop!'_

'_Yeah, su-'_

'_Don't say it!'_

'_Ok.'_

'_Much better, isn't it? Now, back to what we were doing.'_

'_What? You annoying me by talking about ridiculous stuff? No, thanks.'_

'_Back to sorting you.'_

'_Fine by me.'_

'_Yeah, so as I was saying-what was I saying?'_

'_I can't believe Dumbledore has you sorting us. You were saying that I don't belong in Ravenclaw.'_

'_Oh, yes. I think Gryffindor can suit you?'_

'_How do I know? You are the Sorting Hat, not me!' _

'_Ah, yes. I am merely asking your opinion. Yes, you are a Gryffindor. You were bit at a young age. It's shocking that you even lived through the first transformation. You go through it every month. It needs courage, a will to live. I am absolutely sure you belong in….._"Gryffindor!"

Remus smiled and took off the hat. He jumped down and ran to the Gryffindor table. He looked at Professor Dumbledore who smiled. He sat down beside Sirius Black who congratulated him. Remus looked at the Sorting Ceremony again before laughing out loudly at what had happened at his Sorting. Sirius looked at him questioningly. Remus shook his head, still laughing.

_-MWPP-_

"Pettigrew, Peter."

A small chubby boy looked at James, who nodded. Peter moved forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.

'_Well, you are difficult to sort.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't know. You are not a Slytherin, of course. Not a Ravenclaw, either. Not enough brains. So, are you a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff?'_

'_I-I don't know.'_

'_Well, boy. You were pretty brave to stand up to the Slytherins on the train some time ago. A trait required for one to be put in Gryffindor.'_

'_So, which house am I going to?'_

"Gryffindor!"

Peter smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table with the Hat on. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Professor McGonagall came up behind him. Peter looked at her.

"I would like the Hat back, Mr. Pettigrew." She said. Everyone laughed even more as Peter looked up and realized he was still wearing the hat. He blushed furiously and took off the Hat and handed it to McGonagall.

_-MWPP-_

"Potter, James"

A young boy with messy hair, hazel eyes and spectacles stood in the huge crowd of first years in the Great Hall. He came forward and grinned at Sirius. James sat on the stool and Minerva McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

'_Hmm….a Potter.' _James heard the Hat's voice in his head.

'_What do you mean?' _James thought.

'_I've sorted many Potters. All seem to go the same way.'_

'_Well, what are you waiting for? Put me in Gryffindor.'_

'_You've got nerve, saying something like that to me. I can sense courage in you, you know.'_

'_Hurry up.'_

'_Alright, alright, you impatient little idiot. _"Gryffindor!" the Hat cried. James gave a roar of delight and removed the hat. He handed to Professor McGonagall and ran to the Gryffindor table where everyone was cheering loudly. He hugged Sirius and Remus and grinned.

**Author's Note - It's my first story so there may be mistakes. Please leave reviews!**


End file.
